


Meta

by VerdiWithin



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Funny, Metafiction, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdiWithin/pseuds/VerdiWithin
Summary: If you enjoyed this story, you might enjoy my LO epic, Talisman: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497371It is locked to only registered users of Ao3 to prevent theft by third-party apps. Get a free account!
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 96





	Meta

Hades sat in his study, reading the screen of his computer with fascination. There were beads of sweat on his brow, and he could feel his heart pounding. He finished a page, and clicked to follow another link. He began reading again.

This page was even better than the previous. An intense ache of lust flooded through him, bringing a hot pulse of arousal to his groin.

“Hades,” came a voice from the doorway. “Didn’t you hear me calling you? Dinner is ready.”

He started guiltily, and thought about snapping his laptop shut. “I’m sorry, Kore. I got caught up in reading.” He paused, considering, and watching his lovely wife. Should he tell her about this?

A moment later the decision was made for him. Persephone smirked, and began walking towards him, her hips swaying slowly. She’d already caught his mood. Hades grinned happily. There was no point trying to hide it when he was horny, she always caught on. Why even bother to try, when she would almost certainly want to play along?

“What is it you’re reading, baby?” she purred as she approached the desk.

“Well. I found all these stories on the internet.”

“Mm-hmm?” Persephone hummed, leaning over his back, her soft breasts pressing into his shoulders. The delight of anticipated pleasure warmed him even as her small hands began to gently stroke his chest.

“This one’s my favorite,” he said, clicking on a link he’d read earlier.

Persephone’s teeth nibbled at his neck, but he could tell that part of her attention was on the screen as she read. When she got to a certain point, she nipped him in surprise.

“Wait a minute!  _ We’re _ in this story!”

“Yup. Apparently there’s a whole bunch of people out there writing stories about us.”

Persephone kept reading. When Hades heard her breath hitch, he knew exactly what part she’d reached. 

Her hands pulled his shirt up and reached underneath, exploring his belly, searching upwards for a nipple. Her teeth nipped again at his neck, and she sucked a little and flicked her tongue. She let go of him with one hand, and reached over to the laptop to scroll down, then returned her hand to him, this time letting it trail slowly downward.

Hades let his eyes drift half-shut, his breathing coming faster as his divine, brilliant wife enjoyed both him and the imagination of the storywriter. 

He could tell when she reached the end--her breath came out in a huff. He waited to see what she’d say.

“Wow!” she enthused. “That’s some imagination! I never would have thought of that.”

Hades nodded. He was enjoying the stroking of her hands and the touch of her mouth too much to start a conversation. He was busy contemplating the unlikely but delicious acts the writer had described with such astonishing detail.

Persephone nibbled and kissed his neck for a minute, while her lower hand delicately explored his erection with light, teasing strokes.

“So… want to give that a try?” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, you might enjoy my LO epic, Talisman: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497371
> 
> It is locked to only registered users of Ao3 to prevent theft by third-party apps. Get a free account!


End file.
